The present invention concerns a dashpot with two cylinders.
Two-cylinder dashpots of this genus are preferred for eliminating the vibrations that occur between a vehicle and its wheels. Such absorbers generally comprise two loosely concentric cylinders, the gap between them occupied by a cushion of gas that compresses to accommodate the gas forced in by a piston rod that slides in and out to various extents.
The base of the outer cylinder in a dashpot disclosed in German OS 1 750 679 is molded on. That of the outer cylinder disclosed in WO 97/16656 on the other hand is separate and welded, cemented, or soldered on.
Both embodiments have the drawback that precisely centering the inner cylinder in relation to the outer cylinder requires considerable care.
The object of the present invention is accordingly a simple and reliable means of attaching the outer cylinder to the inner cylinder of such a dashpot.
This object is attained in accordance with the present invention in a dashpot of the aforesaid genus by the characteristics recited in the body of claim 1. Advantageous additional and advanced embodiments are addressed by claims 2 through 5.
The major advantage of the present invention is that the outer cylinder is reliably secured to the inner cylinder. Furthermore, however, the means of attachment are simple, which considerably decreases the cost of manufacture.